Sarlacc
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: Beasts A Sarlacc is a massive, fearsome monster that hides itself underground and drags in unwary passersby to slowly digest them over the course of several centuries. Only a small portion of the Sarlacc's gigantic body peeks out of the ground- its mouth. As a result, the Sarlacc gains Improved Cover (Already factored into the Sarlacc's Reflex Defense) and is extremely resistant to damage since all its vital organs are at least a dozen meters under the sand and rock. The Sarlacc feeds by using its nine gripping tentacles to draw victims into its great maw. When prey of Large or larger size reaches the Sarlacc's mouth, that creature is subjected to attacks until it is broken down into more manageable chunks. Medium and smaller creatures are simply stuffed into the Sarlacc's mouth, then carried along by esophageal action into its primary stomach (To be digested immediately) or one of several secondary stomachs. Creatures in the primary stomach take a cumulative 2d6 points of damage per round; they can escape back through the alimentary canal by succeeding on an Acrobatics check opposed by the Sarlacc's Strength check (+9 modifier). Victims in a secondary stomach fare somewhat better, because the Sarlacc actually stores its meals in a sort of conscious suspended animation until it is ready to devour them. Held tight to the stomach lining by meter-long bondlike cilia (Opposed Strength check to escape), such a creature is exposed to somewhat weaker digestive juices, taking a cumulative 1d6 points of damage each day. Creatures in this predicament are sustained by the Sarlacc through nutrients in its system that seep in through the victim's skin, preventing the prey from dying of hunger or thirst. Sarlacc Encounters Albeit the most famous, the Sarlacc found on Tatooine is neither the sole example of nor typical of the species. The Sarlacc is most at home in damp environments, such as swamps and bogs. However, being hardy and adaptable, Sarlaccs can be found in almost any terrain. Because they are stationary creatures, encountering a Sarlacc is more akin to a terrain hazard than a fight with a beast- in order to fight a Sarlacc, you have to travel to where it lairs. The Sariacc can be an obstacle for the heroes to overcome if they are charged with retrieving something (Or someone) trapped with in the gullet of this enormous beast. In addition to the hazards involved in trying to get to the remote location where a Sarlacc resides, the heroes must then figure out how to get inside the beast and back out again without becoming a meal. On planets other than Tatooine, a Sarlacc might serve as a "Sacred Area" where the natives go to dispose of their criminals, pariahs, or cursed items. In such a case, any individuals caught harming a Sarlacc might find themselves tossed inside by angry natives. Sarlacc Statistics (CL 12) Colossal Beast 13 Initiative: '''+6; '''Senses: Tremorsense, Perception +10 Defenses Reflex Defense: 7 (Flat-Footed: 7), Fortitude Defense: 28, Will Defense: 10 Hit Points: 286, Damage Reduction: 10, Damage Threshold: 83 Offense Speed: '''Immobile '''Melee: Tentacle (9) +25 (Special) Melee: Bite +25 (4d6+22) Fighting Space: 6x6 Squares;' Reach:' 4 Squares Base Attack Bonus: +9, Grapple: '''+45 '''Attack Options: Pin Species Traits: 'Camouflage, Tentacle Grab, Tremorsense Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 42, Dexterity 10, Constitution 44, Intelligence 2, Wisdom 8, Charisma 7 '''Feats: Improved Damage Threshold, Improved Defenses, Pin, Skill Training (Stealth), Toughness Skills: Perception +10, Stealth +11 Abilities Camouflage: A Sarlacc ignores its size modifier when it makes Stealth checks. Tentacle Grab: If a Sarlacc hits with one of its tentacles against a Huge or smaller opponent, it can automatically make a Grapple check with its tentacle attack at its full bonus (Even if it has already taken a Full-Round Action). If the Grapple check is successful, the Sarlacc can make an opposed Grapple check each round to move the Grappled creature 1 square closer, until it pulls the creature into its maw. Tremorsense: A Sarlacc automatically senses the location of anything that is in contact with the ground and within 100 squares (No Perception check required).